


Liquid Gundam Dreams

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Songfic, Yaoi, author insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: I send a cd to the boys and well...hehe





	

Title: Liquid Gundam Dreams

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, I make no money, what part of self serving don’t you understand?? The lyrics (The originals) don’t belong to me either. They belong to O’Towne…..Or if you need more specifics, the man band from ABC’s ‘Making of a Band’ series. I did change them though (see ‘self serving’ part)

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, OOC, AU (duh!), PWP, songfic, voyeurism<snickers>

Pairings: 1x2x3x4x5x6x13…..in no specific order.

Rating: I think NC-17 covers it…..but that’s just me.

Note: There is some author insertion (not that, hentais!) And, like I said, I changed the lyrics to fit my needs…..I think you’ll see why!

Feedback: Yes, needed to fertilize the ever present lemon tree!

 

_/lyrics/_

 

_/Posters of love surround me_

_I’m lost in a world of fantasy_

_And every night he comes to me_

_And gives me all the love I need/_

 

“Hey guys! Guess what!” Duo shouted as he ran into the living room. Four pairs of eyes looked up and focused on him, waiting. Duo grinned and waved a thin package around. “We got something in the mail from Deathangel!” All of the former pilots perked up visibly at the mention of their former teacher.

 

“Well, what’re you waiting for? Open it!” Wufei growled as they all sat forward to see what was in the package. Duo’s grin widened as he opened up the package and pulled what looked like a cd and a note. Opening the note, Duo quickly scanned it and then looked up.

 

“Okay, here’s what she said,” Duo began as he moved over to Heero’s chair and sat on the arm. “Dear guys, I just burned a cd for you and thought you’d like how I changed it. Call me when you’re done! Love Always! DA.”

 

“Aww! That’s so cool of her!” Quatre cooed as he picked up the cd and looked at the cover. “She even designed a cover for it!” he exclaimed as he showed Trowa, who grinned.

 

“I wonder what song she burned and what did she change in it,” Heero muttered, skepticism clear in his voice.

 

“Aw, who cares? Let’s pop it in and listen to it!” Duo declared as he made a grab for the cd.

 

_/Now this hot guy_

_He’s not your average guy_

_He’s a morphoratic dream from a magazine/_

 

“Could we wait until Zechs and Treize arrive?” Wufei asked quickly as he watched Quatre tease Duo with the cd. Four pairs of eyes turned to him and he gulped. But, then they all shrugged and nodded.

 

Zechs and Treize got there five minutes later. As soon as everyone was comfortable on the floor, Duo popped in the cd. The music started and they soon recognized the song, but noticed that the lyrics had been changed.

 

“That woman changed the lyrics to fit us!” Wufei exclaimed as he snuggled close to Zechs, who had been unconsciously running his hand up and down Treize’s leg seductively. Treize nodded in agreement and began to toy with Quatre’s collar, while the blond nipped at Trowa’s neck lightly. Trowa was by no means unoccupied as he began to run his hand through Heero’s hair, who was busy nibbling Duo’s ear and jawline.

 

<Dear reader. You are prolly wondering why they are getting so horny. Two words: Subliminal messages.>

 

_/And he’s so fine_

_Designed to blow your mind_

_He’s a dimanetric superhuman beauty queen/_

 

“Hmmm, Duo, why don’t you put the song in repeat? I kinda like it,” Zechs moaned out as Wufei began to unbutton his shirt. The other pilots were also in different stages of undress as they “helped” each other. Duo, Trowa, and Heero looked at each other and grinned. They got up and, after Duo hit the repeat button, began to dance seductively to the music. Quatre was pulled onto Treize’s lap as Wufei was pulled onto Zechs’. They then all turned to watch the dance with lust in their eyes. They each traded nips and caresses as they watched the three mans play to each other.

 

_/I dreamed about a guy_

_Who’s a mix of Duo’s child_

_Just a little touch of Trowa’s wild style_

_With Quatre’s sweet smile/_

 

Pretty soon, clothes were strewn around the room and moans and pants filled the air. The music played on and soon, seven very hot, sexy men were dancing and grinding to the beat.

 

“Methinks that Heero was right in wondering what DA did to the cd!” Duo gasped out as Treize began to lightly pump his hardened cock. Wufei and Trowa both snickered as they each switched off plunging Zechs’ and Quatre’s arousals into their mouths. Both blonds were kissing and moaning as they thrust helplessly into those moist openings.

 

Heero grunted as he continued to lick and tease Treize’s hardened arousal. Treize responded by taking Duo’s shaft fully into his mouth, causing the longhaired man to cry out.

 

_/Throw in a body like Heero_

_You got the star of my liquid Gundam dreams_

_My liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

“Okay, so what are we going to do about lube? I don’t think I can take too much more of this!” Treize muttered as he licked his lips clean from Duo’s release and watched Heero lick his own lips clean. Trowa snickered again and looked down at Quatre, who grinned. Trowa got up and left the room. A couple of minutes later, he returned with a couple of tubes. Treize grabbed them and, after looking at them, started laughing. Curious, Duo, Zechs, and Wufei went over and looked at the tubes.

 

“Chocolate and lemon flavored lube!” Duo squeaked out before bursting out in laughter. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa nodded and chuckled as they watched the other four laugh.

 

“Who gave you this?” Zechs asked as he gasped for breath and held Duo, while looking over at them.

 

Heero grinned and looked over at Trowa, who answered, “We got it from DA a while back.”

<Dear reader. If you’re wondering about the lube, go read “Dance to the Heart” to understand. Yep, this is shameless fic promotion!>

 

“I’m not gonna ask for what or why,” Wufei commented as he grabbed one of the tubes and then looked around with a naughty grin. “So, who’s on bottom?” he asked as he unscrewed the top.

 

_/Chang Wufei’s lips to kiss in the dark_

_Underneath Treize’s beauty mark_

_When it comes to the test_

_Well, Zechs’ the best_

_And now let’s bring the rest/_

 

“I think we should all get lubed. That way we can switch around as time flies,” Quatre suggested mischievously as he eyed Treize’s returning arousal. Wufei grinned and crawled over to Quatre. He grabbed the blond’s lips in a passionate kiss while he moved Quatre so he was lying on the ground. Quatre spread his legs eagerly and groaned into Wufei’s mouth as he stretched him. Not wanting to be left out, Heero grabbed the second tube and, after putting some lube on his fingers, went behind Wufei and began stretching him. Trowa, Zechs, and Duo were moaning and writhing as they stretched each other and Treize caused the Perfect Soldier to gasp as he stretched him.

 

Soon, they were each either taking one another or being taken. Wufei relished plunging into Quatre’s tight passage, while Heero pushed himself into Wufei. Treize waited for them to finish and then took Heero with one thrust. They soon were thrusting to an awkward rhythm, picking up speed.

 

Meanwhile, Zechs was enjoying taking Duo and being taken by Trowa. He’d never felt such wonderful sensations! He looked across the room and felt his own pace pick up as the other group raced for their climax. When he heard Quatre cry out in ecstasy, it was almost too much. Soon, all of the gorgeous men had met their peaks and gone over. They collapsed atop each other and relaxed, somewhat sated.

 

_/Now this hot guy_

_He’s not your average guy_

_He’s a morphoratic dream from a magazine_

_And he’s so fine_

_Designed to blow your mind_

_He’s a dimanetric superhuman beauty queen/_

 

But, as they lay together, the music urged them on. They soon found themselves finding different partners as they moved about. Quatre grabbed Treize and began to tease his nipples and chest, while Trowa and Wufei tried to see who could make who moan the most. Duo joined Heero in making Zechs a writhing mass of pleasure, all the while causing Heero to lose his own concentration.

 

This musical chair/ride went on for about an hour more, until, exhausted and sated (for now), they fell asleep curled around each other. The music continued to play and was still playing when they awoke two hours later, hungry and aroused once more. <Subliminal messages, ya gotta love ‘em!>

 

_/I dreamed about a guy_

_Who’s a mix of Duo’s child_

_Just a little bit of Trowa’s wild style_

_With Quatre’s sweet smile._

_Throw in a body like Heero_

_You got the star of my liquid Gundam dreams_

_My liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

Treize looked over at Duo and began to gently kiss down the unbraided man’s neck. <His braid was undone sometime….you guess.> Duo moaned and began to slowly caress Wufei awake. Trowa and Quatre got up to get some nourishment and returned with some soda, fruit, crackers, honey, and melted chocolate. Heero grabbed the honey and melted chocolate with an evil gleam in his eye. He grabbed some crackers, put some honey on them, and then drizzled some onto Zechs’ muscular chest. He and Trowa took turns licking the honey off of the moaning blond. Quatre, meanwhile, was doing the same to Wufei. Duo was feeding Treize a strawberry from his mouth, which ended in a deep passionate kiss.

 

Duo suddenly yelped as he felt a cold something roll along his back. Turning, he looked into sea green eyes that twinkled with a mixture of mischief and lust. Turning back, he saw Wufei doing the same thing to Treize. Duo grinned and then gasped again as the cold soda went along his side and then was followed by Quatre’s tongue. Flipping over, he grabbed the soda, opened it, and dribbled some of it onto Quatre’s lap. He lapped it up, causing the Arabian to groan appreciatively.

 

_/But looks ain’t everything_

_He’s got the sweetest personality_

_Like all of them put together_

_My momma thinks I’m lazy_

_My friends all think I’m crazy_

_But in my mind I leave the world behind/_

 

Wufei had grabbed some strawberries and the melted chocolate and was slowly dripping some all over Treize’s body. He then took one of the red berries and ran it through the chocolate on Treize’s chest, making sure to go over his nipples. Once the berry was coated, he brushed it against Treize’s lips, coating them. He moved up and licked it off and then plunged his tongue into the opened mouth. He then fed Treize the berry, taking a bite himself. Juice from the ripe fruit dribbled down his chin and Treize leaned forward and licked his chin clean. He then proceeded down Wufei’s neck and chest.

 

On the other side of the room, Zechs was taking Trowa, who was having his cock cleaned by an overly precise Heero. Trowa moaned as he went into sensory overload from the two beautiful men’s actions. He was incredibly tight, Zechs noted as he began to move inside Trowa slowly, not wanting to hurt the young man. Heero continued to suckle on Trowa and then felt a hand roughly begin to pump his own neglected arousal. He moaned around his mouthful and bucked up. He looked down and saw that it was Trowa who was driving him insane.

 

_/Liquid Gundam Dreams, My Liquid Gundam Dream_

_Waterfalls and streams these liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

 

Treize, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo were also joined in their own games, as Quatre took Wufei. Treize took Duo while he was sucking on Wufei’s erect sex. They each began to move in synchrony and soon, the games became heated and desperate as everyone reached for that pinnacle once more. Finally, sated and fed once more, they all curled up together to fall into a deep sleep. But, before he fell completely asleep in Quatre and Treize’s arms, Duo turned the music off. That done, they all fell asleep, not seeing the blinking red light behind the statue on the wall.

 

_/I dreamed about a guy_

_who’s a mix of Duo’s child_

_Just a little touch of Trowa’s wild style_

_With Quatre’s sweet smile._

_Throw in a body like Heero_

_You got the star of my liquid Gundam dreams_

_My liquid Gundam dreams./_

 

Deathangel grinned as she watched the pilots fall asleep. They finally figured out on the music, huh? She thought as she stopped the tape and pulled it out. They never knew that she had installed that mini video cam four weeks ago when she had been house-sitting for them. Now, she wondered if she should do this same thing to the girls. That would be interesting!

 

Deathangel grinned again as she looked at the tape and wondered how much her fellow authors would pay for this video. Grinning evilly, she looks at the readers and winks. “Any bids?”

 

~Owari

 


End file.
